girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2014-05-16 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Hoo boy... any speculations on who he's attempting to extract? --MadCat221 (talk) 06:52, May 16, 2014 (UTC) : Based on the last panel of the previous page - Tarvek. Although my actual guess is Othar - and he'll survive. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:19, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :Klaus? --Stoneshop (talk) 10:42, May 16, 2014 (UTC) : definitely othar. Finn MacCool (talk) 15:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::But that would mean Othar's extrication would be explained. That's not how Othar works... --MadCat221 (talk) 15:31, May 16, 2014 (UTC) : Vole? seems the jeagers are pretty long lived.--FossilLord 17:53, May 16, 2014 (UTC) : I still think that Tarvek is doomed to ultimately become Van Rijn; aging him may be a part of the process. Or not. johnwillo (talk) 18:02, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Gil / Klaus told them where to find the subject. It seams to me the only person he would have any idea where they were would be is Klaus / Gil. FlyingSpanner (talk) 16:47, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Am I ignorant, or should bird's corpus ''be bird's ''corpse? Xelvonar (talk) 16:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) : Just scientists gettin' all Latin. johnwillo (talk) 18:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :"Corpus" means "body" in latin. Not surprisingly, "the body" can be synonymous with "the corpse". In a related note, "corps" (like Marine Corps) has a similar etymological root as "corpse".--MadCat221 (talk) 04:43, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Tarvek and Klaus/Gil are more practical. The former is invaluable against The Other, and would be under Gil's control/influence if brought back. Could have learned his location if Tweedle told his sister the details. Klaus/Gil would be a very useful symbol, but it depends upon how much is known about him being wasped. I think Vole will be the first test subject though, at only about 150 years old he could survive the transition, plus a Jager he will know what the others are planning and would have the best chance of seeing through their deceptions in trying to protect Agatha; especially since the Jagers will not think to protect against one of their own (they would of course if they knew he was free, his loyalty is clear). -- 01:26, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to take back the first part of my earlier comment. Violetta is a master of misdirection and the Foglios are probably using her for that. "Make everyone think Tarvek". I am now leaning toward Vole. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:25, May 17, 2014 (UTC) We do know who is holding the black level item or the magic 5 ball Klaus/Gill. 14:01, May 17, 2014 (UTC)FlyingSpanner (talk) : That's the second reference to Klaus/Gil. (maybe you forgot to sign the previous post). Are you suggesting there is a copy of Gil in Klaus? We know there's a Klaus-in-Gil. I thought it is Klaus himself in Mechanicsburg. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:08, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :: See the last page V13 the last panel is the kicker. FlyingSpanner (talk) 22:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: RIght. There is a copy of Klaus in Gil. That's Gil/Klaus. But the reference to Klaus/Gil implies that Gil/Klaus is trying to extract Klaus/Gil from Mechancisburg. I don't see where Klaus put a copy of Gil into himself or why he would do that. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:41, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Just judging from the look on Gil's face, I am thinking that he's about to extract Tarvek. He has some trick using time to counteract the effects of the Nullabist knife in mind. Plus, he thinks it will be another fine joke on Tarvek. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:04, May 18, 2014 (UTC)